


Simplicity

by Angelic_Ascent



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Ascent/pseuds/Angelic_Ascent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr I got a while ago -- suremiku hand kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

“Ahh, I’m exhausted…”

“I’m sure you are,” Mikleo said, his voice barely heard over the sound of bed creaking next to him as Sorey all but collapsed onto it.

“Honestly. Alisha said it would be quick…”

“I think that’s just how nobles are. Everything has to be right and so it takes forever.”

Mikleo’s unusually disinterested tone made Sorey roll over so that he faced him. He was sitting in a chair by the window of the inn room, legs crossed and his eyes moving across the pages of the book he held in his slender, delicate fingers.

“I wish Alisha and I had a bit more time to practice, though. I think it’s silly they expected us to dance. It was just a banquet,” Sorey said, prodding him for more of a response.

But Mikleo said nothing and his eyes remained fixated on his book.

“At least the food was good,” Sorey continued. “You should have stayed longer, Mikleo. Oh! After the dinner course, there was a dessert, and it –”

“You know,” Mikleo cut in, “I’m pretty tired. I think I’m going to go to bed.”

“Wait wait,” Sorey said, quickly sitting upright as Mikleo stood. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he replied, putting his book on the windowsill and walking toward the door.

Sorey stood up after him, swiftly placing himself between Mikleo and the exit. “Come on. Tell me,” he said, a soft smile of encouragement on his face.

To this, Mikleo merely folded his arms, his eyes refusing to meet Sorey’s. A pink tinge was barely visible on his cheeks, and the fingers of one of his hands lightly fidgeted with his sleeve. “…I could have made you dessert,” he said quietly.

For a moment Sorey said nothing, merely tilting his head slightly. Of course Mikleo could have made him dessert. He made him snacks all the time. Delicious ones, at that. It was only because he had to go to this special ceremony for the new Shepherd that he didn’t.

“Mikleo – are you _jealous?_ Honestly, I would have picked yours over what I had there,” Sorey said truthfully. “They were good and all, but you know how to make things just how I like them.”

Mikleo was silent, save for the shuffling of one of his feet against the floor.

“But I didn’t have the chance to ask you, because you left right as me and Alisha started to –”

The realization hit him at once, hard enough that he stopped mid sentence. He was right about the jealousy, naturally; he knew how to read Mikleo pretty well by now. Even if that was a side of Mikleo he didn’t see often, and honestly, it was cute when he did.

But this wasn’t about the food at all.

“Mikleo – you know,” Sorey started, placing his hands gently on Mikleo’s shoulders. He tried to get a better look at Mikleo’s expression, but now the other’s gaze was glued to the floor, his bangs obscuring his eyes entirely. “I only did that stuff because I had to. It was just a tradition thing, I guess. It’s not like –”

“I know,” Mikleo said quickly, and at this point Sorey could hear the sheer embarrassment in his voice. “Sorry. It’s silly. I know. It just – you know I usually don’t care, but no one can see me. But everyone could see you two… doing that. And…” his voice fell into a mumble, “we’ve never really had a reason to do something like that.”

Sorey’s hands slid down Mikleo’s arms, until they gently held the other’s inside them.

“Why do we need a reason?”

Finally Mikleo looked back up at him, heart skipping a beat as he met Sorey’s eyes, sparkling emeralds that shimmered not only from the moonlight but from somewhere deep within him.

He took a step back, letting go of one of Mikleo’s hands and gingerly pulling the other up to his lips, so as to place a gentle, soft kiss on its back.

“May I have this dance?”

Mikleo’s face felt like it was on fire.

He stepped forward, putting his free hand on Sorey’s arm.

“You don’t have to ask.”


End file.
